Botanical classification: Calendula maritima. 
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Sumden 01xe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Calendula plant known by the varietal name xe2x80x98Sumden 01xe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in March, 2001 in a selected breeding program Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The purpose of the breeding program was to discover a compact Calendula variety having large flowers. The new variety originated as a single cultivar from a planned cross between Calendula No. 6 (female parent, unpatented) and Calendula No. 5 (male parent, unpatented). The new variety blooms exhibits similar flower color to both parents, however, xe2x80x98Sumden 01xe2x80x99, is more compact, has a larger flower size, and darker leaves than both parents. In comparison to a wildtype Calendula, the new variety is more compact with shorter and darker colored leaves. The new variety is similar to the wildtype in that its growing habit starts as semi-erect and changes to hanging with age, the new variety exhibits smooth leaves, and xe2x80x98Sumden 01xe2x80x99 has a similar fragrance to the wildtype. The new variety was first asexually reproduced in July of 2001 by cuttings in a glasshouse in Lxc3xcdinghausen, Germany. The new variety has been trial and field tested in Germany and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remains true to type through successive propagations.
The following traits distinguish xe2x80x98Sumden 01xe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact growth habit.
2. Short internode length (xcx9c20 mm).
3. Short leaves.
4. Dark colored leaves.
5. Large flower size compared to the wildtype.